Hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) include an internal combustion engine, an electric machine such as an electric motor, and a traction battery. In these vehicles, signals are sent and received over at least one vehicle network. The electric motor system receives critical information over the vehicle network, including the motor torque necessary to meet vehicle performance requirements and driver demand. In the event of a loss of communication between the electric motor system and the vehicle network, several actions may be necessary to ensure continued operation of the vehicle. Since shutdown of the entire vehicle may be undesirable, limited operation strategy (LOS) modes can be implemented to prolong vehicle operation.